Last Kiss
by scribeninja
Summary: Inspired by the song, Last Kiss. Eric/Sookie. O/S. My contest entry for I Write The Songs.


**I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY**

**TITLE:** Last Kiss

**CHARACTERS: **Eric, Sookie

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the SVM characters.

**BETA NAME:** FarDareisMai2

**A/N: **I want to note that the version of Last Kiss for this is by Pearl Jam. The original version of this song is just horrible. I did take some liberty with the song in that the story doesn't play out exactly like the plot of the song, but I didn't see a problem with it since it still fits in essence. I suppose that's called artistic license or something ;)

Thanks to **FarDareisMai2**, my beta, who puts up with me, makes everything shiny, and promises me that I'm not as horrible as I think I am. I'd also like to extend thanks to **ARedheadThing, Seastarr08,** and **Missus_T** for being awesome.

**Last Kiss**

A beautiful girl sat in her room. She was dressed in ivory covered by a light blue robe, her blonde hair in curlers as she touched up her makeup. A warm spring breeze floated through the window and brought with it the sound of the string quartet tuning their instruments. It was the happiest day of her life.

Her mother came in and helped fix her hair, smiling and telling her daughter calming stories about her wedding day decades earlier. The girl smiled, knowing that she would have a happy marriage, because she was marrying the love of her life. She thought of their upcoming honeymoon, and a blush grew with her smile. Two weeks alone, and sightseeing in Italy.

"_Are you excited for Italy?" her husband-to-be had asked her the night before. _

"_You know I am. I can't wait to get into a gondola with you," she said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. _

"_I hate this stupid tradition. I don't sleep well without you next to me."_

"_It's one night, and besides, I gave you more than enough lovin' last night to make up for missing this one."_

_His grip on her tightened and he chuckled into her hair before kissing her temple. "Yes, you most certainly did."_

"_I'll be thinking of you all night."_

"_Believe me, I will be too. And tomorrow. I can't wait to marry you."_

_She shifted in his grasp and craned her neck to look up at him. _

"_I can't wait to marry you too. Now kiss me. Our last kiss before our first kiss."_

_Lips curved up into identical smiles and then met for a sensual kiss. It was everything that she loved about his kisses: soft, yet needy; passionate, bone-melting, but still sweet. They kissed for long minutes, until one of her bridesmaids honked the horn, effectively popping their happy bubble._

"_I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. "I'll be the one in the suit at the front."_

"_And I'll be the prettiest woman there, in the white dress."_

She couldn't wait to begin her life as Mrs. Eric Northman.

An hour away a man sped down the highway in his red Corvette. He was dressed in a designer suit, his blond hair combed perfectly, and his tie undone. He was on his way to his wedding, and he was late because he had to go back home for her ring, which was now safely in his suit jacket's pocket.

Bach's Cello Suite Number One blasted from his speakers. He preferred classical music to calm his nerves, and the day was perfect for nerves. As he drove, he hoped the love of his life was smiling and happy, unaware that he could be late for the happiest day of their life.

The day he would make Sookie Stackhouse his wife.

As he came to the top of a hill he saw flashing red and blue lights in the distance and slowed down. Traffic had begun to back up, so he quickly decided to take the exit he was about to pass. There was a back road, a different way to get there.

The spring foliage in the early afternoon light was a beautiful backdrop for his classical music, and he happily hummed along with the chords, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel.

He remembered the last happiest moment in his life, which was the day she said she would marry him.

_They lay on their bed, sweaty, but clinging to one another in their post-coital bliss. She began to hum a lullaby, and in that moment he saw her singing to their children, and then their grandchildren. He quickly got out of bed and walked to the dresser. _

"_What are you doing?" she giggled. _

_He pulled the top drawer halfway out, and reached into it, angling his hand up to feel along the underside of the top plank of wood. The tape made a crunching noise as he removed the tiny box and opened it. It was a beautiful, antique-looking ring that he bought as soon as he saw it, two years earlier._

"_I have a question," he said, still facing away. _

"_So long as I get to keep the view I have, the answer is yes," she joked. _

_His heart did a flip at her words, and he turned around with the box held in front of him. Her smile dropped when she saw what was in his hand, her expression now one of shock and seriousness._

"_Perhaps you'll still say yes, even with another view," he said, and crawled back onto the bed. _

"_You have to ask me," she said._

"_Will you marry me?" he whispered._

"_Yes."_

There had never been a moment in his life that he had felt more euphoric. The love of his life had agreed to be with him forever, and the knowledge that she would always be there, and wanted to be, made him content in a way he'd never been.

He rounded a corner, and his heart stopped when he saw a deer in the middle of the road. His hands jerked the wheel to the right as he swore, and for a moment he felt like he left his body, but then he was back, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The car was in the gravel, and he looked out his window. He made eye contact with the large animal, knowing that it was probably thinking the same thing he was.

_You are death._

His hands continued to work on instinct, quickly jerking the wheel back to the left, back to the smooth pavement past the deer. When he was back in his lane he hit the brakes, and looked in his rearview mirror. The deer was still standing there, staring at the car. It stared for a long moment, and then continued on, walking into the trees as though nothing had happened.

Another car came around the corner, so Eric got it together and started driving again. His hands were shaking from the adrenaline rush. The cello suite was still going, and he changed it to a slower piece in an attempt to calm himself once more.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, and to get himself back into the right frame of mind, he imagined what Sookie would look like in her wedding dress. She had refused to let him see it, but he was sure it was beautiful. The thoughts put a smile on his face. A smile that quickly turned into a frown when he saw a cop car parked in front of the Stackhouse home.

He jumped out of the car and entered the house. The sound of quiet voices hung in the air, and he caught a glance of the deputy speaking to his soon-to-be father in law in the living room. Without a second thought, he ran up the stairs to Sookie's childhood bedroom.

"What's wrong, Mom?" he heard his love ask.

"Sookie, it's …"

"What? You're scaring me."

"There was an accident. Eric is … he's gone, sweetie."

He ran into the room in time to see the love of his life collapse to her knees in her beautiful ivory gown. She was stunning, even in her agony. She screamed.

That's when he remembered.

The tires hit the loose gravel. He was going too fast. The car flipped end over end. He heard the sound of crunching metal and busting glass. His head hit something hard, and then he was standing in the road, staring at the animal that killed him. His beloved car was upside down in the ditch, and he knew he was also still in it.

Dead. Lifeless.

The deer seemed to know he was there, its stare burning into him. The majestic animal was used to death, and this was nothing. It continued on into the woods, unaffected by the very thing it caused; the very thing that would affect so many humans.

One in particular.

Back in the bedroom, he looked down at himself. There was blood on his suit. He reached up to touch his head, and his hand came back wet with red blood. A lot of it.

He collapsed to his knees in front of his would-be bride, the love of his life, and now his death, and let out a scream that no one could hear.

"There was an accident. Eric is … he's gone, sweetie."

The words came out almost a whisper, but to her they were as loud as a sonic boom.

She ceased to feel alive at that moment. The only thing keeping her breathing was her brain telling her lungs to take in and release each new breath. They were gulping, unwilling gasps for air, and she regretted them all.

A scream of protest tore from her throat, and she fell to her knees, begging for it to be untrue. She was looked at with sympathy, and pity, but as tears clouded her mother's eyes the she became angry.

"Get out!" she screamed. "Get out!" Over and over until, finally, she was alone.

Utterly alone.

Outside, there was a cloud of murmuring curiosity among the guests as the would-be bride's cries of agony filtered out of the window that had once carried in beautiful music.

It was no longer a happy day.

"_When did you fall in love with me?" he asked her as they sat on the front porch of their new home. _

"_I don't know if I want to answer that," she said, a blush tinting her cheeks. _

"_Would you like me to answer first?"_

_She nodded. _

"_It was our first kiss. I was nervous as hell, and you looked so beautiful that night. I wanted to impress you, but I hadn't kissed much before that. There was a rumor that you had kissed John Quinn, who was supposed to be the best kisser ever, and I was genuinely concerned that you would laugh at me if I wasn't good."_

_Sookie smiled and snuggled further into his side. _

"_Then I was walking you to your door, and I had seen you put on a bit of watermelon lip gloss, so I knew you were expecting it. But then we were just standing there, staring at each other, and nothing mattered but the fact that I knew I was about to kiss you, and I knew that it would be amazing. The moment our lips touched I was done for. It was perfect. All I could think after you went inside was that I hoped to God that wouldn't be my last kiss with you."_

"_It certainly wasn't, so you must have done something right."_

_He smiled, and tilted her chin up so he could prove just how much he could do right. _

"_You've made your point," she laughed when they broke apart. _

"_It's your turn now. When did you fall madly in love with me?"_

"_It was actually that same moment, believe it or not. Just so you know, the rumors weren't true. John Quinn tried to kiss me at a party once, but I didn't let him. The only boy I had kissed before you was Bill Compton over a game of spin the bottle. He was horrible, by the way."_

"_You kissed that skeevy kid?"_

"_He wasn't skeevy back then, just when we got a little older. Anyway, back on point, I was really looking forward to you kissing me. I was prepared with lip gloss, breath mints, and lots of pointers from Amelia, but when it came down to that moment when you were standing there with me on the porch … I forgot all of it. That kiss was almost magical."_

_She looked up to him and found a thoughtful look on his face, rather than the cocky one she thought would be there. _

"_I went up to my room that night and smiled myself to sleep, I swear."_

"_I'm pretty sure I did the same thing."_

"_Your kisses are so good they make girls fall in love," she giggled. "Guess I'm lucky I'm the last one you'll ever kiss."_

"_You got that right," he grinned, pulling her into his embrace. "Let's go to bed." _

**But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss**


End file.
